1. Field of the Invention
The embodiment relates to a touch window.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a touch window, which performs an input function through the touch of an image displayed on a display by an input device such as a stylus pen or a hand, has been applied to various electronic appliances.
Indium tin oxide (ITO), which has been most extensively used for a transparent electrode of the touch window, is costly, and is easily subject to physical damage due to the bending or the warping of a substrate, so that the characteristic of the ITO for the electrode is deteriorated. Accordingly, the ITO is not suitable for a flexible device. In addition, when the ITO is applied to a large touch panel, a problem may occur due to high resistance.
In order to solve the problem, research and studies on an alternative electrode have been performed actively. For example, a study for substituting an electrode material for ITO by forming the electrode material in a mesh shape has been performed. The electrode having the mesh shape may be formed through various schemes by using various materials.
For example, the electrode having the mesh shape may be formed by using metallic paste. However, the metallic paste may not be sufficiently filled when the electrode having a narrow line width is formed, so that a defect may be generated, thereby deteriorating the reliability.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a touch window having a new structure which may solve the above-mentioned problems.